


Much Better Than Algebra

by catiemo, DracoPendragon



Series: Unexpected Car Rides [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gabriel, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam liked being at Gabe's. He really did, but doing homework there was a nightmare.<br/>Or maybe it was more like a wet dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Better Than Algebra

            Sam liked being at Gabe's. He really did, but doing homework there was a nightmare. He was working on an algebra problem when Gabriel decided to start a game of footsie. "I'm trying to focus, here," Sam said, glaring at his boyfriend across the table.

            'Sorry,' Gabe smirked, not sorry at all. 'Just trying to make homework a bit more exciting.'

            "You're avoiding your homework and distracting me from mine," Sam pointed out.

            'Well alright then Sam, if you want to suck the fun out of _everything_ ,' Gabriel replied, rolling his eyes before staring hard at the question as though that would provide him with an answer.

            "Do you need help?" Sam asked, his own homework forgotten as he looked at the adorable crease between Gabe's eyebrows.

            'No!' Gabriel cried defensively. 'No, I can do it myself.' He stared at the question again, before turning to  look at Sam. 'What do I do?'

            Sam moved his chair to the other side of the table so he was next to Gabe. "What are you working on?" He asked.

            'Algebra. I can't seem to wrap my head around it, you know?'

            "Okay, so the first step in any algebra problem is to isolate the variable," Sam explained. "But whatever you do to one side, you do to the other."

            Gabriel reached over to twist Sam's hair around his pencil. 'I don't see the point though. I mean, so x is whatever, when are we gonna need this in the future?'

            Sam tried not to laugh at the pencil in his hair as he explained. "Say you're building something, and you know that it has to meet certain dimensions, but you want to keep the ratio of the plans the same. So you use algebra to figure out what they need to be. Whatever you do to one dimension, you have to do to all of them. Same basic idea."

            'Yeah, but I don't aspire to build things using ratios and whatever,' Gabe said. 'Sam, this is boring. Can't I just copy your answers?'

            "Absolutely not!" Sam chided. "Okay, say you're baking a cake, but you're low on one ingredient. What are you going to do?"

            'Eat the chocolate and worry about everything else later,' Gabriel replied.

            "I'm serious. You're baking me a cake for my birthday and you only have half the eggs you need. But I'm going to be over soon and you don't have time to go to the store. How do you compensate so you can still make the cake?"

            ‘Halve the rest of the ingredients I have so that I still have the correct ratios of things but in different proportions?'

            "Exactly, it's the same basic idea, just with an equals sign to contend with. So in this problem, you have a 3X on one side and a 12 on the other. To get rid of the three you divide it out, but you also have to divide the other side by 3."

            'So x is equal to 4?' Gabe asked.

            "Exactly. See, you got this."

            'Okay. You go to the other side of the room and do your genius work, and I'll try these and you can check them over after,' Gabriel said.

            "Okay," Sam said, standing up. He leaned over and kissed Gabriel's cheek before moving his chair to the other side of the table.

            Gabriel hunched over his paper protectively while he worked, not wanting Sam to see what he was doing. Often, he threw glances in his boyfriend's direction before turning his attention back to his books.

            Sam got through the algebra quickly before moving on to his English reading. He was pretty sure Pride and Prejudice would apply to any essay on the AP exam, but it didn't mean he liked it. Who cared if Lydia bought hair ribbons?

            Expectedly, it wasn't long before Gabriel got bored of math and decided to doodle on his page and direct spitballs at Sam.

            When the first spitball hit Sam's forehead, he chose to ignore it. The second one landed in his hair and he brushed it out without sparing a glance to Gabe. The third one landed in his paperback. He plucked it out and threw it back at his boyfriend. "Really, Gabe? Spitballs? That's just gross."

            'Sam, was that a retaliatory attack?' Gabriel grinned before aiming another shot at Sam's head.

            Sam dodged the projectile. "Not retaliation," he explained, "just returning your property."

            ‘So anything that's come into contact with my saliva is my property?' Gabriel lifted an eyebrow.

            Sam saw the predatory look in Gabriel's eyes. "Don't you dare," he said, pushing his chair out and preparing to run.

            ‘Don't I dare do what, Samsquatch?' Gabe said as he subtly shifted closer to  the other boy.

            "I'm trying to read, and you're distracting me," Sam said, avoiding the question. If Gabe asked, he was in a teasing mood and he probably wouldn't lick him just yet.

            'Fine. Well, you keep reading, and I'll just... listen to some Iron Maiden,' Gabriel finished. He grabbed his iPod and stuck the buds in his ears before he flicked through to a random album and pressed play.

            Sam could hear the guitar riffs through Gabriel's headphones. He tried to ignore it, but failed. He reached across the table and yanked out one of the buds. "Turn it down," he yelled, "You're going to go deaf."

            'What?' Gabriel yelled back playfully. 'Can't hear you!' He pointed to the other earbud in explanation.

            Sam pulled out the other bud. "You're not going to let me do anything productive, are you?"

            'Well when I invited you round, homework wasn't quite what I had in mind,' Gabe admitted.

            Sam angrily shoved a piece of paper into the book and slammed it shut. "Fine," he sighed, "what did you have in mind?"

            'Well I was thinking,' began Gabriel, shifting closer to Sam. 'That we could maybe unsuccessfully try and do homework before having a hot make-out session.'

            Sam laughed. Gabriel was halfway around the table by now. "Couch?" he asked, "Bed?"

            'Shower? Kitchen counter? So many possibilities,' came the reply as Gabe continued shifting his chair around the table. 'You choose.'

            Sam stood and walked over to Gabriel, straddling him and sitting on his lap. "Kitchen chair," he said, wrapping his hand around Gabe's neck. "Definitely the chair."

            'Good choice,' Gabriel murmured before he leant forward and kissed Sam.

            Sam kissed him back enthusiastically, tangling his hands in golden hair.

            Gabriel drew back so their lips were barely touching. 'Any particular reason you chose the kitchen chair?'

            "It was convenient."

            Gabriel made a soft humming noise against Sam's lips. 'True. But next time, pick the shower. ' He trailed his mouth down the side of Sam's face until he was peppering soft kisses over the sensitive skin of the other's neck.

            "If you had a preference, you shouldn't have let me choose," Sam said, lost in the lips against his skin.

            'It isn't a preference so much as a fantasy.'

            "hmmm" Sam hummed, "definitely at some point," he agreed, "but I'm not moving right now."

            'I never said we had to,' breathed Gabe as he moved his hands to try and remove Sam's shirt.

            Sam let his shirt be pulled over his head and captured Gabriel's lips again, slipping his tongue in quickly.

            Gabriel moaned gently as he moved his hands down over Sam's toned stomach. He had no idea how the kid had gotten so muscled on a diet consisting of rabbit food. Fumbling slightly, he undid the buckle on Sam's belt.

            Sam pulled away. "I thought you said make out," he teased, toying with the hem of Gabriel's shirt.

            Leaning back into the chair, Gabriel looked at Sam. 'I did. But this is good too. Unless you don't want to, in which case it can end right here.'

            Sam chuckled and removed Gabriel's shirt before taking his boyfriend's hands and placing them around his neck. "Don't move them," he ordered before running his own hands along Gabe's chest. He leaned in and placed kisses all over his face before moving down to his neck. As he nibbled there, he ground his hips into Gabriels.

            Gabriel did as he was told, grabbing slightly at Sam's hair. He suddenly felt as though there were too many layers separating them, and told that to the boy straddling him.

            "Too bad," Sam said, capturing a nipple in his mouth despite the awkward angle. He continued to move his hips in a slow rhythm. His own pants were becoming tight, but he couldn't stand the idea of stopping, even for a minute.

            'Sam,' Gabe moaned. His eyes closed and his hands fisted in Sam's hair.

            "Gabe," Sam reciprocated. His own hands were rubbing circles along Gabriel's sides. He kissed his way back to his mouth, kissing him for all he was worth as his hips picked up their pace.

            'Can we please get rid of the clothes before you make me cum in my pants?' Gabriel groaned.

            "You can change your pants," Sam panted, "I don't think I could stop, even if I wanted to."

            ‘Sam,' Gabriel growled, panting heavily. 'Please. I want you inside me, please.'

            That made Sam pause. He looked at Gabriel with a slightly confused expression. "Are you sure?" He asked. They'd never done that before. Sam had never even entertained the idea of topping, but now that the opportunity was presenting itself, he wondered why he hadn't thought of it himself.

            'I'm sure,' Gabe said. 'I know it's new, and we haven't tried it, but if it's okay with you, I want to try it.'

            "God, yes," Sam said, barely able to form words. "Where?"

            'The bed. At least for this first time,' Gabriel answered him.

            Sam stood up, legs trembling slightly as they walked to the bedroom. When the door was closed, his hands went to Gabe's pants and quickly removed them as well as his boxer briefs.

            Gabriel noticed that Sam was shaking. Taking his boyfriend's hands in his, he held them until they stilled and kissed him slowly. 'Don't worry,' he said. 'It'll be fine.'

            "I know," Sam said, "I just want it to be good for you."

            'It'll be great for me because it'll be with you,' Gabe said, spreading kisses over Sam's lips and cheeks.

            Sam felt a blush creep across his cheeks. He gently led Gabriel to the bed and laid him down, ensuring he was comfortable before going to grab the lube from where he knew it was kept in the top dresser drawer.

            'Don't forget the condom,' Gabe offered.

            Sam grabbed a foil packet from the box and set it on the bedside table before situating himself between Gabe's legs. He kissed the skin there, starting at the right knee and stopping just before thigh met groin. He repeated the attention on the left.

            'Sam,' Gabriel whimpered as lips touched the sensitive skin of his thigh.

            Sam was spurred on by Gabriel's reaction. He reached up and spread Gabriel's cheeks before licking a long, slow stripe from his hole to his balls.

            'Please.' Sam was touching him and it was like ecstasy, but he needed more.

            Sam wasn't going to give in that easily. He used his tongue, flicking it over the hole before finally dipping in.

            Gabe writhed at the sensation of Sam's tongue inside him and his eyes flickered closed. He arched his back slightly, whispering profanities under his breath.

            Sam chuckled slightly, proud that he was able to affect Gabe like that. He decided to stop teasing after that, his own arousal still painfully confined in his jeans. He coated two fingers in lube and gently slid one in, wriggling it a bit once it was all the way in. He watched Gabriel's reaction the whole time, noting which spots inside him were most sensitive. When he found the prostate, he pressed firmly against it.

            Gabe's constant stream of swearing increased in speed as Sam's finger struck his prostate. He arched back, and his swearing reduced itself to whimpers and gasps of 'Sam...' 'Need' 'want' 'please'

            Sam added the second finger, scissoring them quickly before adding a third, probably too soon.

            Gabriel shifted in his place, and needily tried to direct the fingers so they would hit his prostate again.

            "Patience, Gabe," Sam teased. It felt better than it should have to hold the power for once and he wasn't about to give it up so easily. He stilled his fingers for a brief moment before slowly dragging them across his boyfriend's prostate.

            'Sam, you fu-' he was cut off by the moan that Sam's action had elicited. He looked down at the other's legs and frowned. 'Jeans. Take them off.' He said, before adding on a moaned 'please,' at the end when Sam's fingers moved inside him.

            "If you insist," Sam said in the most off-handed way he could manage. He slowly slid his fingers out and undid his fly as he stood up. He shoved the jeans off roughly before more gently removing his underpants, trying to avoid too much sensation, and then he just stood there, looking at Gabe, loving how totally wrecked he looked, and that he was responsible for him looking like that. "Holy shit you're gorgeous."

            Gabriel watched as his boyfriend undressed, and cocked an eyebrow at Sam's words. 'I'm pretty sure you're the gorgeous one, Sammo. Otherwise it would have been me who that chick from the cafe flirted with and not you. Now can we please get back to this before I die of sexual frustration?'

            "Jelous, Gabe?" Sam teased, grabbing the condom from the table and sliding it on. He coated himself in lube and climbed onto the bad, straddling Gabe and hovering a few inches above him.

            Avoiding the question, Gabriel responded. 'Come on Sam, please. I need you.'

            Sam slowly lowered himself until their bodies were touching. He captured Gabriel's mouth in a kiss as he lined himself up. "Are you sure?" he asked, his head nudging at Gabe's entrance.

            'Fuck yes,' Gabriel breathed.

            Sam smiled and slowly slid in, never breaking eye contact. When he was fully sheathed in Gabriel's body, he let out a breath. "Oh my god," he said. It was more intense than anything he'd ever felt and it was perfect.

            As he felt Sam push slowly further inside him, Gabriel moaned. He wasn't exactly new to the feeling but there was something different about the way Sam felt inside him compared to the others.

            Sam rested his head on Gabriel's shoulder as he got used to the sensation. He wanted this to last but he wasn't sure he could. "I love you," he mumbled, placing a kiss to Gabe’s neck.

            'I love you too, Sam,' replied Gabriel. He ran his hands down Sam's body, smoothly moved them past the other's hips and over the curve of his ass.

            There were strong hands on his butt and he was gone. He moved slowly at first, rolling his hips in shallow thrusts, but he quickly decided he needed more, so he pulled out almost all the way and slid back in smoothly.

            Gabe's whine of loss that came from Sam pulling out turned into a moan as his boyfriend's dick filled him again. 'Jesus Sam, you're going to be the death of me,' he groaned, hands keeping hold of the firm grim they had on Sam.

            "Not if you kill me first," Sam gasped out, his hands scrambling for something to hold on to as he tried to keep a steady rhythm. They finally found their way to Gabriel's hips after a few thrusts and he clung to them, nails digging slightly into the tender flesh there.

            He felt the pain receptors at his hips sending messages to his brain, but Gabriel ignored them, choosing instead to capture Sam's lips in a needy kiss.

            Sam moaned into Gabriel's mouth. Every inch of his body was alive with lust and he couldn't get enough. His hips sped up without him telling them to and he felt the heat coil in his gut. "Gabe," he panted, "I'm close."

            Gabe pulled him close, never letting the pace slow. 'Do it, Sam,' he whispered. 'Cum for me.' He moved one of his hands to his dick, curled it around the base and pumped up and down in swift motions.

            Sam came with a loud cry, still moving slightly as his dick softened. He pulled Gabe's hand away and replaced it with his own. "let me."

            'Okay,' Gabriel said, looking Sam straight in the eye as his boyfriend took over the movements his hand had been executing just a moment ago.

            Sam went slowly, moving his hand up Gabe's shaft at a torturous pace, running his thumb over the head just because he knew Gabe liked it. He was still inside Gabriel, but he didn't notice anything but his boyfriend's face and the feel of him warm and heavy in his hand.

            Gabriel was stuck between telling Sam to hurry the fuck up or go even slower. Sam wasn't going fast enough to get Gabriel to climax, but he was dragging down his length so slowly it felt like heaven. 'Sam,' he moaned. 'Sam, please.'

            "Shh..." Sam whispered, "I know what you need. Just trust me," he sped his hand up slightly and sucked lightly at Gabriel's neck, grazing his teeth there occasionally.

            'I'd trust you anyw-' he was cut off by a moan once more as Sam's teeth hovered gently over the sensitive skin of his neck, and tilted his head back to grant his boyfriend better access.

            "mmm..." Sam moaned, moving to an as-of-yet-unmarked spot near Gabe's Adam’s apple, "there's an advantage to our unmatched stamina," he said, nipping lightly, "I get to watch as I make you come undone."

            Gabriel gulped at Sam's words. He breathed in heavily, and the tension built up inside him, increasing with each stroke of Sam's well practiced hand.

            Sam felt his boyfriend's throat move under his lips. The gulping was a new response, but he liked it. He kissed his way to Gabriel's chest and captured a nipple in his mouth as he increased the pace of his hand a little more.

            'Sam,' Gabe whimpered, and moved to twist his fingers into Sam's hair.

            The hand in Sam's hair ruined his plan. Gabe was strong and he was practically pinned to his chest. So instead of moving his mouth down, he sped up his hand to a furious pace, sucking at the skin under Gabriel's collar bone.

            Gabriel's hips jerked up to meet the stroke of Sam's hand, and he couldn't keep his control any longer.  He came with a cry of his lover's name and sank into the sheets, pulling Sam away from his chest.

            Sam met his boyfriend's eyes. "Did I do okay?" he asked, his tone slightly teasing.

            'You did great, Samsquatch,' Gabriel replied hazily.

            Sam chuckled and placed a light kiss to Gabe's lips before grabbing a tissue from the bedside table and cleaning them up. He pulled out and threw the tissue and condom into the trash before curling into Gabriel's side.

            Gabe pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around Sam. 'Thank you,' he whispered into the other's ear.

            "For what?" Sam murmured, the groggy contentment settling in.

            'Everything you've given me,' mumbled Gabriel. It wasn't dark, but he felt drowsy and warm, and his eyes slowly went shut.

            "You've given me so much more, Gabe."


End file.
